The Job's Yours
EXP Awarded Roleplay Right cheek resting in her hand and elbow on the table, Cerise was in the dimly lit backroom of the host club absently scrolling through an application as she waited for the applicant to arrive. There seemed to be a trend going on lately, the girls were always asking for little tricks, displays of semblance, something she couldn't exactly provide.. Actually, that's not really true, she could and always was, but that wasn't really for them to know. "Cerise Cerise! What's you semblance? Can I see~" "Ah hah, it's a little embarrassing... maybe I'll show you when we get to know each other a little better.. <3 " she'd reply with a laugh, head slightly ducked and a hand rubbing the back of her head. This was getting kind of old... so time to bring in something new! The club never had a "performer type" before, so this was a little exciting, however not really one to read she was mostly swiping through applicants' pictures only barely skimming the written portion. This one was kind of cute... he'd definitely be a hit if he got the job. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, hello, I'm here for an interview for a performing type of job??~ Ohhh. So..... Yeah!!! That's me!! ........... No, I'm just short! Yeah..... OKay !!!!! Jus-jus Oh yeah sure, back you said? Or... You know actually this is a really nice place now that you think about it, but not that much space for any show really, like are there any kind of- Yeah okay okay okay I go now! See you later!" An awkward but incredibly cute sounding voice emitted from the front of the club. Though light hearted in emotion, it sounded rather loud and a bit nervous. The girl in question was named Neeru! What does Neeru stand for, anyone might ask? Well, it doesn't matter it's not really a huge deal about those kinds of technicalities, all that mattered was that she was well, her!!! Neeru hadn't been living Vale long, but the change in the environment was sweet! Beats the old swampy cities any day! Not that it was all THAT bad, just well... it's just fun to be someplace new! Beside this was school time and students should be out having fun while grinding their bodies away in combat, not that Neeru ever really cared much about it! So Neeru started looking for another occupation and kinda went from place to place giving little dance shows. There was a pretty nice looking advertisement about this place and it seemed pretty tame so why not give it a shot? She's always been quite sure about her ability and if anything her appearance definitely gave her quite the advantage in any scenario. Today was just another interview, probably like to arrange what kind of performance could work with the event in mind. Though the ad didn't give much details about a specific event, it seemed fine with the communication today. So she definitely made sure she looked a little more natural today, black short shorts, a soft over jacket that was partial blue/purple and a crop top underneath. Top it off with a tiny bit of accessory with an earring and a couple hair clips! Ta-da! A beautiful Neeru! To get to the back area there was a little open doorway with a beaded hanging ornament in the way that looked..... a little.... distracting oddly... although she saw it a couple seconds before colliding with it as a normal person would simply pull the ornaments out of the way and gracefully pass through rather than RAMMING in, sometimes certain things had a habit of really distracting her.... and it seemed that her hair clip got stuck!!! It was yanking her hair slightly too! "OW!" she yelled mostly in surprise than actual back as she tried to fiddle with the trap instantly to escape, "owowowowowoowowowow,ahhhhhhghh" Used to having the luxury of sleeping in until late evening, Cerise was starting to doze off... Her minor hangover wasn't really helping either, but upon hearing all of Neeru's commotion she slightly jerked awake. "Neeru? Ah.. starting to show off your "appeal" already huh? Smart." Cerise said jokingly with a smile as she walked over to her, seeing the little predicament she had gotten herself into and began to help untangle the beads from the hairclip, finger grazing upon Neeru's in process. "Girls love that sort of thing, seeing you helpless. They think it's cute, so if you're ditz, it might work in your favor, intentional or not." By now tangle was undone and Cerise had made her way back to the table, taking a sip from her water to aid her hangover before sitting down. "We can work on the intentional part more a little later though, for now I just want to get to know you! See what kind of base I'd be working with." "Ow....." he hissed slightly a final time before he took a quick glance over to her helper and completely froze up at the sight of her... She was... Definitely visibly shivering as their fingers touched a little, Neeru's face went completely red as she gaped slightly, trying to get some sort of work out at what she was telling her. But paying attention to her lips made her COMPLETELY DISTRACTED. What had she been saying again? "G-get to k-know me..?" she croaked/squeaked out nervously. "Ahh..." So beautiful... Gulping, Neeru took a few stilted steps towards the table where she was going to sit down but ended up pressing too hard against the small round table, causing it to tip over and the cup JUMPED into the air and was about to crash against that beautiful face! Not fast enough to stop the cup, Neeru ended up only swapping the cup away though. The water splashing all over her and cup crashed to the side. She was frozen in place with her hand outstretched. "............." "..." Neeru's clumsiness was... a little less charming this time. A little shocked by the water splashing right onto her face and top, she was frozen in place for a little bit as well... But quickly recovered. "Ahaha... trying to get me wet? Not exactly the point of this job." The laugh wasn't exactly a laugh, but her tone wasn't too harsh either, actually a little soft as she felt somewhat sympathetic. Saying this as she got up from her chair, she walked over to the closet in the corner of the room, pulling out another shirt. "It's okay if I change here right?" It was more of a statement then a question though, as she was already unbuttoning her shirt, shrugging it off with fluidity once she reached the last button, revealing a flat chest and slightly curved waist. The water incident was a little unfortunate, but actually.. she was a little happy to have a chance to show herself off... especially in front of the cute newbie. Pulling the clean shirt over her head, and then taking out a towel from the closet next, she looked to the mirror as she wiped her now ruined makeup off, talking to Neeru at the same time. "So I already see what you can do for us... your angle's plain to see, even if it does need some working on. But what about you? What do you hope to get out of this job?" Turning red in the face and stuttering out a few "sorrys", Neeru couldn't help but watch intensely as Cerise undressed, making her shock and infatuation even more obvious. But then slamming her face down on the table as Cerise returned, trying to hide her blush, "oww...." she murmered softly but then was puzzled over the questions. Well, sure she'd been expecting similar kind of interview questions but she thought this wasn't something like a serious committment that required that much of an interview. Just a show, after all, right? Well... they DID look serious... Moving so that her cheek was now against the table as she looked over to the wall, "What I want to get out of the job...? I think I just... want a distraction if that makes sense... Just something to do... and I'd be good at it don't get me wrong! But I really don't have anything else I'm good at so... I just thought I'd give it my all here and make something real for myself where it has nothing to do with my facade of an actual life..." she answered honestly. Raising an eyebrow at Neeru's sudden slam to the table, Cerise ultimately decided not to question it. Knowing she could have that kind of effect on Neeru though, it was flattering. "A distraction? Guess I can understand that. Alright well, if you want it, the job's yours." Walking over towards the table again, makeup now removed, she gave a couple pats to the interviewee's shoulder as she offered the job. Cerise had initially planned to go a little further then she actually did, but... at this point, she didn't really see any reason to. She was already too attached to let this one go <3 "We're fully staffed tonight, but can you come in tomorrow? 6 o'clock? That's when we open, it's always a little slow at first so I'll have some time to show you the ropes. You said this is the only thing you're good at, so I'm expecting a full blown performance, okay?" Saying the last part a little playfully, she gave Neeru a little wink from the side before heading out the door. Category:Roleplays Category:OVA